Protection
by sisterchris88
Summary: From a scene of the producer preview for episode 1x11 I had to write it! It's just a moment I imagine... a Klayley moment. Yep.


_If you want to see the scene of this preview just send me a PM I can't put the link here! But I'm sure you all see when Davina is having too much power and all the house is starting to tremble.  
_

_When I saw this scene I just had to write it! This is what I dream about for episode 1x11 about this scenes and remember the still! I even put Hayley line from the promo LOL Yep I'm crazy and I miss The Originals!_

* * *

Klaus didn't understand how Davina could unleash all that power, but suddenly the whole building started to shake,she was really causing an earthquake? He didn't have time to think about the witch, or the others the only thing he thought was Hayley and baby. He found himself in a few moments on the balcony that surrounded their house in the neighborhood, he saw her get out of the upstairs scared, Elijah behind her, the earthquake continues unabated. He had to take her away. The child could heal her but she was mortal. He saw a concrete slab secede just above Hayley due to his vampire-speed he rushed to her and pushed her away. Hayley found herself against the wall,his hand on her back to soften the blow and their bodies were so close as it ever had been since _that night_. Klaus could feel Hayley's breathe she was suddenly she was lost in his eyes. He had saved her life, again. Only after, both noted that Klaus's other hand was resting on Hayley's belly, an instinctiveivo gesture of protection.

"I'll get you out of here, _little __wolf_." He didn't care Davina, the only thing that occupied his mind was putting _them_safe. Hayley didn't say a single word. She nodded simply letting him to take her away. leaving. They escaped from the fury of the witch, and finally arrived in front of the church of St. Anne. "Why are we here?"

"It's the safest place I know now." Klaus sighed and they walked in together,Hayley saw many people around the church, some sitting on benches, others were talking near the altar they had to be a dozen. She didn't know who they might be, the church was deconsecrated. Klaus asked her to wait and went to talk to father Kieran. The young girl took a few steps in the church his nose wasn't deceiving her: they were other wolves, everyone. And they were not of her family, instinctively she put her hands on her belly, wanted to protect her child. She was deep in thought when Klaus's hand rested on her shoulder,she spun around.

"It's me, Father Kieran will get you everything you need, there is a room upstair where you can sit on If you want." His voice was low and worried. Hayley didn't understand what bound Klaus had with the priest, and who were those people?

"I could take care of myself, I don't need all these people! And I don't need your protection! "Here it is the fearless wolf he had seen many times before. But the power of Davina made him anxious and he couldn't let anything bad happen _to her or__the baby._

"I can't control Davina! You'll be here as long as I want!"Klaus raised his voice. Then he looked at her for a long time, he knew he was losing control because he couldn't control what was happening with the young witch. "Could you please stay here, as long as the whole quarter will not return to normal." His voice was sincere, the young wolf couldn't deny it. "I need to know that you are safe." Hayley realized how important it was for Klaus. "_Both of you. Let me take care of you."_ He looked down and Hayley took off her jacket.

"Who are these wolves?" Klaus had given her shoulders he was about to leave.

"You're not going to stop asking until you get an answer right?" he knew her, stubborn and unpredictable. "They needed a safe place. Nobody knows they are here. And no one will know. They won't hurt you. They know." Klaus turned to her, Hayley was surprised.

"Know what?"

"About the miracle-baby. They wanted to see you _little wolf._"Hayley sighed.

"I am now also a tourist attraction, wonderful! Because no one understands that it is only a baby." Klaus smiled for a moment.

"It's not just a baby for them. According to Elijah they are members of the wolves family where I come from." Hayley's eyes widened. Elijah hadn't told her anything.

"It's your family?" she was wondering if he had put them there safely and no one knew it? Why? she wondered infinite number of things but Klaus seemed a little bit lost."This family gets more complicated by the second."

"Stay here, okay _little__wolf_?" Klaus headed for the door at the back of the church. Hayley followed him for some distance.

"Klaus?" When he looked Hayley at first he stared at her belly and then at her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, again" flashed a sweet smile that made Klaus happy. He smiled too. Hayley knew that it was probably for the child not for her but he made her happy with this unexpected gesture. _"__We'll wait __here__."_ She gave a little tap on her belly and then went to father Kieran. Klaus listened for a few moments to the heartbeat of his child. "I'll be back. Soon."And for the first time Hayley was sure that Klaus would never allow anyone to hurt the baby. He did not know what would happen but Klaus did care, and it was enough for her.


End file.
